Demonic Statue of the Outer Path(Six)
The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (外道魔像, Gedō Mazō; English TV "Gedo Statue") is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails. It was sealed within the moon by the Sage of the Six Paths, where it remained until Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan, allowing him to break the seal and summon the body. The Demonic Statue was later used by Obito Uchiha and Nagato as the container for the tailed beasts that were captured by the members of Akatsuki. In the later years the statue was once possessed by Sigma Uchiha who in turn left it to Raido X who is the current Holder of the Statue. Background When the Sage of the Six Paths separated the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body to create the nine tailed beasts, he used Chibaku Tensei to seal the beast's husk within the newly-created moon. Many centuries later, Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan and used it to break the seal and summon the husk, which he christened the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Madara used the Demonic Statue as a catalyst to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA, producing a giant flowering tree containing a . To extend his lifespan in his old age, Madara was able to cling to life by attaching himself to the Demonic Statue via the tree, which served as a means of life support by constantly supplying him with chakra. Madara believed that the Demonic Statue and Hashirama's DNA produced artificial humans, when in actuality was removing them from within the Demonic Statue, where they were stored It was only after convincing Obito Uchiha to carry on his preparations for the that Madara disconnected himself from the Demonic Statue and with his dying breath, told the young man that until the time he was revived, he was to act using his name. As Madara explained to Obito, the rebirth of the Ten-Tails by sealing the tailed beasts within the Demonic Statue was vital to the Eye of the Moon Plan. During the , an enraged and grief-fueled Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue, which pierced his back with a number of Chakra Receiver Manifestations emaciating him, while giving him the power to kill all of 's men, with only Hanzō himself escaping the altercation alive.As Pain, Nagato would summon the Demonic Statue whenever a jinchūriki or tailed beast was captured by Akatsuki so that the members could extract and seal the beast within it. Raido came into possession of the statue after a conversation with Sigma Uchiha, and explaining his other valuable uses of the state beyond housing Tailed Beast. Different from the previous owners of the statue, Raido does not use the statue to house the Tailed Beast, nor imprison them. It was quoted many times by Raido he has no need nor does he have anything to gain from using the tailed beast alongside the statue. However no fool, Raido has taken note of the residual chakra the tailed beast left behind within the statue which Raido has plans to use to power the statue, which alone gives off tremendous life force. However Raido's use of the statue is more based on the ability to conduit souls from Naraka or those who have died by his hands to ensure they are reborn in the proper Realm he wields. Thanks in large part to Yama, The King of Hell who judges the souls as Raido captures them or kills them. They are to be born into the proper realm of reincarnation and placed back into the Samsara within a certain time frame based on Yama's judgement. While Raido has no say in their judgement or where they are to be reborn once placed into the statue. Prior to being placed back into the Samsara, the souls are stored in the statue, and the chakra and life force they obtained in that life will be placed within the statue, which cleanses the souls of its prior life, allowing it to be reborn in a different realm, with no memories of their prior life. Raido being a member of the Uchiha and the years he spent subjected to Project: Rebirth integrated with the DNA of both Madara and Hashirama. Raido Can control the statue without interference. While Raido has been shown the ability to control the gargantuan without flaw he rarely uses it in battles but has the ability to draw out power from the statue when needed. As seen with a number of his battles during the Splinter Cell Arc, in which he engaged in a civil war. In battle Raido has shown to complement the statue well, usually using the statue to attack upfront, causing mass confusion for his enemies, while Raido uses this confusion to work behind the scenes, moving uninhibited in most cases. In extreme situations Raido has shown to the able to use co-joint attacks with the Statue and states that he can sync with the statue and become with it. By merging with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and gaining access to its power and tremendous life force Raido also use the statue as the nexus for the separate source of chakra. By doing this Raido using the Preta Paths Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Raido can intake chakra into his body and place it into the Statue and his Inner Path (Six). The Inner Paths works much like the its counterpart Six Paths Technique, allowing the Paths to flow through the body and invoke their abilities and use them. Since the stored chakra he captures is channeled within the Inner Path which essentially is the combined with the statue's power. This chakra is in theory much stronger than the natural form of chakra. Strong enough to rival senjutsu, and allow Raido to absorb senjutsu into his body and channel it into the inner Path. Since Raido along side Yama use the statue to cleanse the and purify the karma of the world by having Yama use the statue as a conduit of passing souls through the Samsara and other realms it can intake Natural Energy. However Raido himself having never trained to regulate it and balance it just not try to do so himself less he risk absorbing to much, and becoming stone. Therefore jutsu using Natural Energy must be transferred to the Statue, allowing him to intake a certain amount before it is time to channel it into the reserves of the inner Path. After Raido ascended to the ranks of a Siddha the Statue itself was left in the care of both families between Kaname and Raido. Kyūki is as of the now the guardian of the statue which has been given a place of refuge in an unknown location one of the islands of Kyūdō Appearance The Demonic Statue is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. It has nine blue eyes, one of which opens each time a tailed beast is sealed within it, although the eyes remain closed when it is summoned into battle. Its back also has a number of spike-like protrusions. The Statue originally wore a blindfold which completely covered its eyes; after it was first summoned by Nagato, holes for each of its eyes are present in subsequent appearances. The Statue's arms are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. It seemingly wears some form of robe, and when seen in the , its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. At times, a [[Chakra Receiver Manifestation|black rod] extends from it midsection, resembling an umbilical cord. When summoned into battle, the Statue breaks its restraints, causing the scroll in its mouth to hang from the left rope like an earring. During its transformation into the Ten-Tails, the Statue's mouth area changes and the spikes on its body extend and warp in shape. Abilities One who possesses the Rinnegan is capable of summoning and controlling the Statue; it cannot be summoned using a fake Rinnegan, although the user's Six Paths of Pain are also able to summon it. Those who possess both Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan DNA are also able to control it. When summoned, the Statue bursts from the ground, emerging either partially or entirely, depending on the situation. When Nagato first summoned the Statue, the black rods emerging from its stomach pierced his back and the Statue emitted a dragon-like form of energy from its mouth. When this entity came into contact with a person, their soul was ripped from their body, killing them instantly. The members of Akatsuki utilized a sealing technique in which nine of these dragons, formed from absorption chakra within the Statue, would surround a jinchūriki or tailed beast until the tailed beast's chakra was gathered into the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use. Nagato wanted to use these beasts to create a kinjutsu weapon that could destroy an entire country. Madara and Obito, however, intend to reassemble them into the Ten-Tails. In combination with the chakra chains of the Outer Path, Obito was able to direct the stored tailed beast chakra into reincarnated former jinchūriki, as well as quickly withdraw said chakra into the Statue when he desired. Madara is also able to use the Statue's chakra chains to seal tailed beasts. As evident from its enormous size, the Statue possesses great strength, enough to clash with the likes of Chōza and Chōji Akimichi in their forms. It was also shown to be durable enough to take one of Chōji's Butterfly Bullet Bombing punches without even being pushed back, and stop 's Earth Release: Sandwich Technique just by outstretching its arms. In the anime, it also displayed a high level of agility despite its massive size, as it could leap tremendous distances. It is also capable of creating shock waves capable of devastating an entire battlefield, and from the protrusions on its back, launching energy blasts. According to the Yin half of Kurama, the statue emanates a tremendous life force. Obito was able to survive the extraction of all nine tailed beasts due to the Statue's life force, although he was rendered paralysed. Madara was able to use the Statue to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA, creating . Furthermore, stored within the statue are the original victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi that could be taken out by Black Zetsu. The elderly Madara was then able to use the Statue as a life-support of sorts by connecting himself to the clone via three, thick, long chords stretching from it and continuously taking in the Statue's chakra. and of his kind are also able to access the statue's power by connecting themselves to the tree, which did to augment his strength, enabling him to break a massive boulder. By merging with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path(Six) and gaining access to its power and tremendous life force Raido also use the statue as the nexus for the separate source of chakra. By doing this Raido using the Preta Path Blocking seal abilities Raido can intake chakra into his body and place it into the Statue and his Inner Path. The Inner Paths works much like the its counterpart Six Paths Technique, allowing the Paths to flow through the body and invoke their abilities and use them. Since the stored chakra he captures is channeled within the Inner Path which essentially is the combined with the statue's power. This chakra is in theory much stronger than the natural form of chakra. Strong enough to rival senjutsu, and allow Raido to absorb senjutsu into his body and channel it into the inner Path. Since Raido along side Yama use the statue to cleanse the and purify the karma of the world by having Yama use the statue as a conduit of passing souls through the Samsara and other realms it can intake Natural Energy. However Raido himself having never trained to regulate it and balance it just not try to do so himself less he risk absorbing to much, and becoming stone. There fore jutsu using Natural Energy must be transferred to the Statue, allowing him to intake a certain amount before it is time to channel it into the reserves of the Inner Path. Gedō Arts Inner Path By merging with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path(Six) and gaining access to its power and tremendous life force Raido also use the statue as the nexus for the separate source of chakra. By doing this Raido using the Preta Path Blocking seal abilities Raido can intake chakra into his body and place it into the Statue and his Inner Path. The Inner Paths works much like the its counterpart Six Paths Technique, allowing the Paths to flow through the body and invoke their abilities and use them. Since the stored chakra he captures is channeled within the Inner Path which essentially is the combined with the statue's power. This chakra is in theory much stronger than the natural form of chakra. Strong enough to rival senjutsu, and allow Raido to absorb senjutsu into his body and channel it into the inner Path. Since Raido along side Yama use the statue to cleanse the and purify the karma of the world by having Yama use the statue as a conduit of passing souls through the Samsara and other realms it can intake Natural Energy. However Raido himself having never trained to regulate it and balance it just not try to do so himself less he risk absorbing to much, and becoming stone. There fore jutsu using Natural Energy must be transferred to the Statue, allowing him to intake a certain amount before it is time to channel it into the reserves of the Inner Path. Influences * The decayed appearance of the statue, and its posture when not in use, is similar to a , a practice by Buddhist monks to commit ritualistic suicide by self-mummification. * As with the Sage of Six Paths, the statue is influenced by Buddhist terminology. , derived from the Sanskrit Tīrthika, refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the , and is thus considered misguided and heretical, which led to a translation of this statue being the Demonic Statue of Heretical Doctrine. Category:Personal Summons